Wyatt and Chris meets the Latter Day boys!
by Briankrause
Summary: Wyatt and Chris Centric. Chris was bit shocked to find a stranger kiss Wyatt in Public, not to mention he was a guy. but things get more hectic around the manor when these strangers show up at the doorsteps, since Christian and Wyatt are like twins..UPDAT
1. Accelerate

**Wyatt meets Christian and Aaron,**

**_A/N:_ Warning there maybe scenes of Sexual Nature, Strong language and act of violence. You have been warned. So No FLAMES…thank you.**

_**Full Summary:** This is crossover between Charmed and Latter days. The boys are dumbfounded when they find Christian and Aaron, but things starts to go hectic around the manor when these two gentle man arrive at their door step, since Christian and Wyatt are like identical Twins._

-------------------------------------------------

"Wyatt, Watch out." Chris shouted from the passenger seat, as Wyatt turned the SUV around the corner in one sharp cut. "Never...again I'm letting you Drive." Chris complained as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Calm down Bro," Wyatt smiled as he stepped on the gas. "It's your idea to take the SUV, so unless we drive faster the demons we are after is going to get away."

"Next time we Orb." Chris said very irritated by Wyatt's comment.

"Glad you see my way now." Wyatt said as the car screeches around the corner nearly hitting a taxi. Chris lets out a yelp, and the taxi driver honks his horn.

"Off the gas, off the gas," Chris shouts at Wyatt

"Chris, the demon we are after," Wyatt said keeping his eyes on the road. "Is not going to be waiting around for us to come and vanquish it."

Wyatt screeches around another corner and drives down an alley. "Stop" Chris shouts as Wyatt slams on the brakes in front of a warehouse. A tribe of demon clan is there around a group of young women's tied to a Pole and they all looked like they were beaten by the demons since they were wounded in places and tear streaks on their faces and near by them is another demon tribe sitting around a fire chanting.

Wyatt and Chris climb out and approach the warehouse to hear a chanting.

"On the count of three," Wyatt says holding his fingers up. "One…Two…Three, go."

They pull open the big metal door as it screeches its way open. "Hey you, big scary demons." Chris shouts out sarcastically as the demons turn around to see the new arrival.

At once fight brakes out. All the demons form a fireballs in their hands and throw at the boys, Chris TK back to some of them while Wyatt incarnated the fireballs half way to them. Then Chris uses his Elder Power as a Electric bold shot out of his hands and vanquished three demons, while on the other hand, Wyatt is playing with the demons as he used his TK power to dangle demons in mid-way, then to bang on to each other, then making them soar through the air as they made painful contact with the walls.

As time lapse, half of the demon tribe is gone, as Wyatt grounded the demons from shimmering, so they were stuck and now he was sitting down in a chair he conjured up and playing with demons like a toys using his powers, meanwhile Chris is the only one Vanquishing the demons, using Electric bolt, freezing power, exploding power and other powers he could think of and has.

Chris knew that the only reason Wyatt playing with the demons not vanquishing them is that because Chris loves vanquishing them and Wyatt only Tags along with Chris to make sure he doesn't get hurt and have fun with demons as if they were puppies, otherwise Wyatt is into a normal boring guys stuff as every one else is.

Chris was electrocuting the demons when he felt a flash of energy wiz pass him from behind, he turned around to see a Demon going up on flames as Wyatt taunted the demon.

"Sneaking up on my brother is not a clever move." He said shaking his index finger at the vanquished demon however this also caused the demons in the mid-air to shake like a rattle.

Chris turned back and started to blow the demons up when he noticed that they been here long enough, he flicked his wrist to blow two fireballs and at the same time he looked down at his wrist to check the time.

"Damn, is that the time already?" Chris moaned figuring his fun for the day is over as it's about dinner time. "Wyatt can you finish the rest, because we don't have time anymore."

"Wyatt stood up from his chair dropping the demons in the mid-air on to the floor as they scrambled to their feet's and got knocked into each other since Wyatt was spinning them around in the air like a cartwheel.

"Oh well." Wyatt said as he put his hands out and sended an energy blast as the golden power washed over the demons incarnating at the contact. "Don't worry bro, I promise we go on demon hunt tomorrow, how does that sound." Wyatt said noticing the disappointed in Chris face.

"Great." Chris spirit once again was lifted. Chris always enjoyed his hunt with his brother and it wasn't the same without him. "Well I guess its good thing that the innocents have passed out." he said as they approached six women who all seem to be fainted.

"Okay, how about you and I heal them," Chris said as Wyatt moved in to heal the fainted women. "Then we dust them."

"Sounds simple." He said as he watched the healed women groan. "How about you dust them and orb them."

"Naa," Chris said as he finished healing a woman. "Takes a lot of time, lets heal them first then we dust them."

Once every body was healed they all looked at Wyatt and Chris as if they were going to hurt them. "Don't worry ladies; you wouldn't remember a single thing." Chris said as he blew the memory dust on them as they passed out into a trance and then Chris recited a spell that will replace them from the moment they were taken.

_A time for everything,_

_Everything its place,_

_Return them to their rightful space,_

_Before they were taken,_

_After this spell has spoken_

Chris shrugged at the last line as they watched the woman's disappear in golden orbs.

"Nice job," Wyatt said patting Chris back.

"Thanks," Chris grinned back as they made their out of the warehouse.

"Yeah, cause only a geek could come up with rhyme in such a short time." Wyatt said as he ran away from Chris who chased him to their car.

The guys got into their car when Wyatt looked at his watch. "Well we still got plenty of time to pick up the dessert."

"Yeah, right," Chris said as he buckled his seat belt. "We don't have even time to go to the other side of the town to get the dessert. Only way is that one of us Orb there."

"Well you don't think we can get there?" Wyatt asked as he smiled mischievously at his brother.

"Oh No, Wyatt" Chris said but before he can protest the SUV disappeared in Swirling orbs.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

(Meanwhile at San Francisco Airport)

Two man standing in front of the entrance with their luggage's on their trolleys. One man waved down a Taxi which stopped in front of them as the driver got out to help these men to load their suitcases into the car.

"Where you two like to go?" said the driver looking at the two men who seemed tired.

"To a nice hotel Please." said a man with a black hair, who was wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans while the other was wearing a blue polo shirt and black jeans.

"So Aaron, what was the surprise you told me," said the man to the blonde hair man he was with. "You are going to give me?"

"Not now Christian." said Aaron smiling mischievously at his boyfriend. "I show it to you, when we get to the hotel."

**Continues………..**

**Hey guys I know it's a shaky start but hey I m experimenting in these stories, so let me know what you guys think of this crossover, Okay. And don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE. **


	2. Witness

**Wyatt meets Christian and Aaron,**

**_A/N:_ Warning there maybe scenes of Sexual Nature, Strong language and act of violence. You have been warned. So No FLAMES…thank you.**

_**Full Summary:** This is crossover between Charmed and Latter days. The boys are dumbfounded when they find Christian and Aaron, but things starts to go hectic around the manor when these two gentle man arrive at their door step, since Christian and Wyatt are like identical Twins._

-------------------------------------------------

_**(The next day at the Manor)**_

"MOM," Chris shouted from the bathroom upstairs.

"What is it?" Piper hollered back from the foyer looking up.

"The boiler is not working again," Chris complained as he came downstairs, half dressed with soaking wet hair. "I thought you said you were going to fix it?"

"Yeah I was," Piper said knowing she totally forget about it since the chaos at the restaurant. "But the plumper hasn't stopped by yet." She said thinking quickly. "_Nicely done Piper,"_ Piper congratulated herself.

Chris pulled on the t-shirt he had on his hand over his soaking wet hair. "Well I need to stop by at the China town today to stock up the Potion ingredients," he said as he followed his mother to the kitchen.

"Honey, while you at it, can you also buy these ingredients for my new recipe," she said handing him a list.

"Yeah sure, so where is Wyatt?" Chris asked his mother since he didn't see his brother all morning, if it's any other day Chris would've been woken up by Wyatt but today he slept all morning without any interference.

"Oh he said he needed to go somewhere important," Piper said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Chris and at the same moment Melinda came in with Prudence and Penelope.

"Hey girls, what would you like to eat?" Piper asked her daughter and her nieces as Chris got himself an Orange juice from the fridge.

"Just a toast for me mom," Melinda said as she pulled a next to Chris.

"We have what Chris is having, Aunt Piper." Penelope said as they pulled a seat in front of Chris and Melinda.

"So where is your mother?" Piper asked her nieces.

"Oh Mom, had to go early for some reason." Prudence said watching her Aunt place a plate in front of her.

"Yeah, she said that her boss Elise is down her throat again for the column." Penelope said shaking her head.

"So where is Melinda?" Chris asked with a mouth full.

"HA, HA, Very funny," Melinda said sarcastically.

"Not you dumbass, I meant Melly." Chris said referring to Phoebe's youngest daughter.

"Chris, Mind your language." Piper warned her son not turning around. "And Melinda, stop pulling silly faces at your Brother."

"_Okay Creepy_," Chris thought, since she always seems to know what they were up to even if she is not looking at them.

"Oh, she went with dad," Penelope said as she washed her food down with some orange juice. "Something about Working day's with father."

Chris nodded as he acknowledged what she is rambling about.

"Well, I better get going Mom," Chris said placing his knife and fork on his empty plate. "See you guys later." Chris said as he left the kitchen.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris tried to open his car door with his hands full of bags that he had to use his chin to support all the bags from falling. He once again tried clumsily to open the door when one of the paper bags from the top slipped from his grasp but before it can made it to the pavement a steady hands caught the falling bag and the contents inside it.

Chris tried to see who it was but the paper bags are now slipping from his grasp and most of them are now covering his face. Then sideways he saw the hand opening the door for him as he thankfully slipped all the bags into the passenger seat before coming out.

Chris inhaled the moment he saw a blonde man standing next to the door holding the fallen bag in his hand smiling at him. "_Damn he is hot…Okay Chris stop drooling?" _Chris thought to himself

"I guess this is yours." He smiled at Chris as he gave it to him.

"Thanks," Chris said as he moved a strand of hair from his eyes and taking the bag from the man.

"No problem," he said smiling at Chris.

Chris never seen this man around, he is blonde, in fact his smile reminded him of a small child with full of innocence but he didn't wish to take a chance since he could never know what kind of demon could be possessing as this man. So he did one thing he often does when he wants to know whether there is evil in sight.

He closed his eyes and sensed, this power is similar to normal Sensing of Whitelighter powers however for Chris this power is enhanced allowing him to sense evil. He opened his eyes and smiled once he couldn't find anything evil about the guy.

"Are you okay?" he asked Chris who nodded at him. "I am sorry. Aaron Davis."

The man said holding his hand out to Chris. "Chris Perry." For some reason Chris often use his middle name rather than his last name, he doesn't know why but he likes the way it sounds.

"I' m just wondering if you can help me," Aaron said. "You see I m new around this place and I m kind of Lost, so if you could tell me how to get to Persians Hotel."

"Oh, I m going past that, if you wish I could drop you there." Chris said smiling since this guy reminded him of a small kid, he could help but smile.

"Um…you sure there is no problem," he said gesturing to his car. "I mean I don't want to trouble you."

"Oh don't be silly," Chris said at the smiling guy, something inside him were all giddy and happy for no reason. "But I still have few more bags, if you don't mind." Chris said gesturing towards the China town in the other side of the Alley way.

"No problem," he said as he followed Chris into the Alley way.

They just picked up the bags and heading back to the car when four Brute demons appeared in front of them.

"Shit." Chris said as he dropped his bags and dragged Aaron down with him to miss four fireballs which made contact with a dumpster in far corner making it explode like a bomb has set off.

"Holy shit!" Aaron said, he didn't know what the hell is going on. "Okay what the hell was that." He asked Chris who dragged them behind a big dumpster.

Chris thought for a minute, whether to tell him or not, for some reason he couldn't lie to the guy he is next to, so before he knew it, the words are already out of his mouth. "They are Demons."

Aaron laughed at Chris. "You are joking right?" but one look form Chris showed he is not joking. "Okay what do we do?" he asked.

"You are not going to do anything," Chris said to Aaron. "You stay here," he said moving away from the hiding spot.

Then Aaron saw from his hiding what is going on, he saw Chris yell at the Demons.

"Hey, Ugly looking things, Over here." Aaron thought _Jesus; he is signing his death sentence_ but what happened next he couldn't get his eyes around to.

The four Demons threw four fireballs at Chris who sended back with a wave of his hand which hit one making it explode in fire. The he disappeared in million lights and appeared in-between the demons, who threw two fireballs at him and at the same time Chris, disappeared causing the fireballs to hit the demons vanquishing them and the remaining one, who was left, disappeared.

Aaron got up from his hiding spot and made his way unsteadily to Chris when he yelled "Stay there." And before Aaron can take another step, a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind holding his hands and mouth and disappeared.

**Continues………..**

**Hey guys Thanks for all your Reviews, I really appreciate the comments. And don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE. **


	3. Blank

**Wyatt meets Christian and Aaron,**

**_A/N:_ Warning there maybe scenes of Sexual Nature, Strong language and act of violence. You have been warned. So No FLAMES…thank you.**

_**Full Summary:** This is crossover between Charmed and Latter days. The boys are dumbfounded when they find Christian and Aaron, but things starts to go hectic around the manor when these two gentle man arrive at their door step, since Christian and Wyatt are like identical Twins._

---------------------------------------------

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, walked down on the high way street in New York, with song blazing in his ears from his I-pod, a pop sickle in his mouth, and five shopping bags in his hand. He needed to up-date his wardrobe, since half of his clothes were incinerated when he vanquished ten demons in his room, which was after a Chris saved an Innocent of his own. Of course Wyatt put the innocent in deep sleep, so he has to go and reverse it so they can send him back to his place.

Wyatt was about to cross the road to head into an alley so he can orb home, when he saw a women waving at him and calling him by some name called Christian. As Wyatt watched, she crossed the road and ran into his arms hugging him, clearly having no idea who this woman is Wyatt backed away as he took his right side headphone off.

"Look at you, man you changed your hair color," said the women. "I have to say I really like it you look even hotter than the last time I saw you, by the way, what are you doing here, is Aaron with you?"

"I am sorry, but I think you got me confused with someone else," Wyatt said giving her a smile.

"Very funny, Christian, just cause you changed your hair color," said the women. "Doesn't mean I can't recognise you, anyways where you guys staying?"

"Um…my name is not Christian," said Wyatt chuckled. "My name is Wyatt and this is my natural hair color,"

"What has gotten into you?" the women said smacking Wyatt's chest. "I said sorry for not visiting last Christmas, but I needed to stay because my new single was being released and my Agent said I have to stay in order to get more popularity."

"Okay, first of all, I don't even know who you are," Wyatt said getting irritated. "Second of all, I am NOT Christian and third of all I never saw you in my life before, okay, because you clearly got me mixed up with someone."

The women looked hurt and offended. "Listen I am sorry, but I am not this Christian person okay." just then Wyatt saw Chris crossing the road as he approached him.

"Wyatt, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris snapped at Wyatt.

"I am sorry Chris, but this women, got me confused with someone else," said Wyatt gesturing his hand at a women with black braided hair, sunglasses and wearing clothes and looking posh.

"Yeah, well there is an emergency at home and Mom wants you right away," Chris said rolling his eyes.

The women looked at Chris then at Wyatt. "It's so creepy, cause I have a friend who looks identical to you, so I kind of got you mixed up with him, I am sorry."

"It's okay," Wyatt said as Chris looked interested at what the woman has to say.

"So you saying you know a guy who looks exactly like my brother," said Chris as the women nodded. "Then I have got to see this person."

"Well, here is my contact number," said the women giving Chris her contact number. "Let me know if you guys want to meet up, because I am sure Christian would love to see his double."

"Okay, then, nice meeting you." Wyatt said dragging Chris away from the women since she was still looking at Wyatt suspiciously.

77777777777777777777

Wyatt and Chris orbed in to see the Manor was empty, as Chris smiled mischievously at Wyatt.

"I thought mom, wanted me?" Wyatt asked Chris as he dropped his bags on the floor.

"Well, she was….," Chris trailed off as Wyatt slipped his arms around Chris's waist. "But I guess she must've gone back to the restaurant, besides I have been calling you for almost half hour"

"Why?" Wyatt said leaning in to kiss Chris.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I am getting bored with this relationship and I wanted to end it," Chris said as Wyatt pulled away to look at him. "What? I mean, when was the last time you played with me, huh?"

"Hey, you know how much I missed you," Wyatt said nuzzling his face in Chris's neck. "It's just that every one always seem to be at home, for us to play, that doesn't mean I don't want to play now."

Chris smiled as Wyatt slipped his tongue inside his mouth, as both of them grinded their body together. It's a good thing no one was at the Manor, well except their innocent but he was under a powerful sleep spell with Crystals surrounding him, so he was safe for now, however Chris wants to take advantage of this time, since who know when they would able to play with each other.

"Do you wanna go up?" Wyatt asked as he sucked on Chris's earlobe.

"Yeah, but you do know, we are so going to Hell," Chris said as Wyatt orbed them to his room.

"True, but still we be there together," Wyatt laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head before jumping on to the bed with Chris.

**Continues………..**

**Hey guys, Sorry for the LATE update, but Thanks for all your Reviews, I really appreciate the comments. And don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Rush

**Wyatt meets Christian and Aaron,**

**_A/N:_ Warning there maybe scenes of Sexual Nature, Strong language and act of violence. You have been warned. So No FLAMES…thank you.**

_**Full Summary:** This is crossover between Charmed and Latter days. The boys are dumbfounded when they find Christian and Aaron, but things starts to go hectic around the manor when these two gentle man arrive at their door step, since Christian and Wyatt are like identical Twins._

---------------------------------------------

"Chris, Wyatt, anyone home?" Piper hollered from the foyer as she saw Chris's innocent still asleep in the couch, surrounded by the crystals. "CHRIS, WYATT."

Meanwhile the boys upstairs are sleeping entangled in each other, slumber deep when they heard their mother hollering their name.

"Shit," Wyatt said as Chris jumped over him to grab his clothes from the floor. Even though his legs are still bit unsteady, he managed to gather his things without meeting the hard floor.

Piper walked into the kitchen to see everything was where it was, nothing has been moved, and so that means the boys didn't eat. "CHRIS, WYATT, get your ass down here now." She hollered at the ceiling, just as Chris appeared in swirling orbs, the moment Piper saw him couldn't help but give him a small smile.

She can see her youngest been obviously been busy, his shirt is inside out, he has a love bite in his neck, his cheeks are flustered and his hair is waving wildly. "I am sorry mom," Chris apologised as Piper laughed.

"Its okay honey, obviously you have been busy," Piper said laughing as she heated the lunch for her son. "I hope it's not one of your charges again, you know how Paige rants about them since, you always needing to reassign your charge to new whitelighter."

At this Chris blushed. "I did that once, and you are going to hold it against me for rest of my life," Chris said as he moved unsteadily and sat down before his mother can turn around.

"Yeah, I don't know why you wanted to dump her, I mean I really liked that girl," Piper said shaking her head, as Chris went beat red and at the same time Wyatt orbed in wearing new clothes. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was in the shower," Wyatt said shrugging as he sat next to Chris giving him a small wink. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing just about the girl your brother slept with," Piper said as she placed two plates in front of her sons. "And pleaded Paige non-stop for almost a week, to reassign the girl to some other whitelighter, because she was coming on to him after what he did."

"Oh, that slut," Wyatt said in a voice that clearly bears hate.

"Mind your language," Piper snapped at him as she whacked his hand.

"Sorry…" Wyatt trailed off as stuffed his mouth with a forkful of lasagne.

"Hey, I have an idea, how about we change the subject," Chris said since he can empath how much Wyatt is angry now; it was one mistake Chris made. He and Wyatt had a fight that night, because Wyatt was drooling over a blonde in P3, of course Chris didn't mind, but then she came up to Wyatt, they danced, they kissed and nearly did something intimate. Chris who went to look for Wyatt found him in the back room, with that blonde, removing each other's clothes in a hurry, this pissed Chris off and they had a fight.

After that, Chris got heavily drunk and that time his Charge in Florida called him, so since he was moping about and she was dumped by her boyfriend they both helped each other from the rebound thing. Soon after that every one found out about this since Chris's charge made a very long distance call to the manor, when he didn't respond to her calls and Piper was home that time, answered the call, and found out what was going on, so she made Paige pick that girl and bought her home and when Chris found out, it was a shock but every one was so happy that Chris finally got a girlfriend, since they never saw him with a girl and let alone sleep with them.

However Wyatt on the other hand lashed out and went and slept with the blonde he met that night in the club but he was still furious with Chris, of course Chris ignored him for a month, after that Wyatt couldn't take it, so he waited when no one was around, before grabbing Chris and orbed away to his room to make it up to him.

"By the way, when do you two planning on waking that poor kid up from that couch," piper said indicating outside. "I mean, his family must be looking for him,"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, they completely forgot about him. Chris got up and made his way out of the room so fast; his knees gave up on him as he fell hard as Piper and Wyatt rushed to him.

"SHIT," Chris fumed as Wyatt helped him up.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked even though he kind of knew the answer why Chris fell the way he did.

"What happened?" Piper asked her son, who shook his head, as Wyatt moved back

"Nothing, I think I tripped." Chris said shrugging as Wyatt smiled from behind her.

**Continues………..**

**Hey guys Thanks for all your Reviews, I really appreciate the comments. And don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Forsaken Innocent

**Wyatt meets Christian and Aaron,**

**_A/N:_ Warning there maybe scenes of Sexual Nature, Strong language and act of violence. You have been warned. So No FLAMES…thank you.**

_**Full Summary:** This is crossover between Charmed and Latter days. The boys are dumbfounded when they find Christian and Aaron, but things starts to go hectic around the manor when these two gentle man arrive at their door step, since Christian and Wyatt are like identical Twins._

-------------------------------------------------

Chris smiled at his mother before orbing, not wanting to take any risks. Wyatt came in, just as Chris came into view, "I don't know why you have to orb, when it's only few feet's away," Wyatt asked cheekily at Chris, who growled at him.

"_Yeah, and the next time, you fuck me senseless and I find it difficult to walk, I bear that in mind,"_ Chris snapped back telepathically as Wyatt chuckled. "So, wake him up," Chris said to Wyatt as he waved his hand over the sleeping form, who slowly stirred.

Just then Piper called out to them. "Boys, the club called, so I gonna go, so finish your lunch and be good, okay," Piper said as both boys nodded, especially Wyatt who looked very eager for piper to get out, he walked out with her, to make sure she was gone was good this time.

Chris shook his head, as the guy before him opened his eyes slowly. Aaron opened his eyes slowly to come to face to face with Chris the guy he asked for directions. "Hey, what happened?" Aaron asked him as he sat him, shaking the heaviness from his head.

"You slipped on, one of my herb bottle," Chris said shrugging as Aaron nodded.

"I must've fallen pretty hard huh?" Aaron asked Chris who nodded. Right that moment both boys heard the front door close as Wyatt came in looking happy as Aaron's eyes widened in shock. "Chris, what you doing here?"

Wyatt looked at the guy before him, before looking at Chris and answered the guy's question. "Cause he lives here," Wyatt said to the guy thinking he asked about Chris.

"No, I mean you, wait did you dye your hair?" Aaron asked as he got up and made his way towards Wyatt, who looked at him confused. "Wow, you look hot,"

Wyatt, who didn't know what was happening, held his hand up as Aaron froze in his tracks. "Tell me that he's either delusional or plain woo hoo," Wyatt said circling his temple as he made the sound of Aaron being crazy as Chris looked at him.

"Do you know him?" Chris asked Wyatt who looked at Chris as if he too was gone crazy.

"No, I don't know him," Wyatt said as he looked at Aaron. "Besides he called your name out,"

"But looked at you?" Chris said folding his arms into his Chest. "And maybe he knows you too, why don't you unfreeze him and ask him yourself? Huh?"

"Fine…" Wyatt said as he waved his hand as Aaron unfroze. "Sorry, but do I know you?" Wyatt asked shocked Aaron.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Aaron said punching Wyatt on his bicep. "But what you doing here, I thought you were at the hotel?"

Wyatt looked at Chris raising his hand in a surrender position. "I don't know what he was talking about?" Wyatt said looking at Chris who just simply starred at Wyatt.

"Chris, come on, I don't know this dude, honest," Wyatt said going over to Chris as Aaron looked shocked and hurt.

"What wrong with you?" Aaron asked Wyatt. "Why you acting as if you don't know me?"

"That's because I don't know you, alright," Wyatt said as he looked at the shocked and hurt blonde before him.

"I thought you loved me," Aaron said looking at Wyatt, his feeling weren't masked, he was clearly hurt, why would Christian act as if he doesn't know him.

"Dude, I don't know who you think I am," Wyatt said as he looked at Aaron since he can see Chris's temper was rising slowly. "But I am not that person; alright now get out of here before you say something that could make things worse than already is."

Aaron looked at Wyatt, eyes glazed, he apologised before leaving the boys as he made his way down the stone steps and on to the road, not knowing where he was going but he was going somehow back to the hotel, where he can go home, he was in so much pain, he would never thought Christian would act like this, he thought Christian loved him, but of course once he found a new guy, Aaron was an old news.

"Chris…," Wyatt said as he made his way to Chris, he can see Chris was clearly pissed off with him. "I swear…I never seen him in my life." Wyatt said as he slipped his hand around Chris's waist and leaned in for Kiss, but Chris pushed him away.

"YOU IDIOT," Chris shouted at the shocked Wyatt. "Haven't you even thought about maybe he was calling his lover Chris, which could stand for Christian, the one guy who looks like YOU????"

"Come on, that….I mean….it…" Wyatt trailed off as he realised what Chris was saying. "Then, why the hell were you pissed off?"

"Cause the way you acted with him," Chris said to Wyatt. "You totally acted like a heartless monster…."

"No, I wasn't…." Wyatt said defending himself.

"I don't give a damn, what you do," Chris said shaking his head. "But I want you to find him and bring him back here."

"Why….?" Wyatt said as Chris shot dagger at him.

"For one thing he was my INNOCENT," Chris said as Wyatt jumped back. "And the next thing, you hurted him pretty bad, so don't care what you do, but I want you to bring him back otherwise, you can sleep on the COUCH," Chris said before Orbing away.

"Great…JUST great," Wyatt said to the ceiling before rushing off after Aaron, hoping to catch him, since he was not planning to sleep on Couch, he wanted Chris to cuddle in with.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. And I am sorry for the late delay but too much stories and Work to maintain, but PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE IT OR HATE IT, let me know, but please do be kind. **


	6. Hourglass

**Wyatt meets Christian and Aaron,**

_**Full Summary:** This is crossover between Charmed and Latter days. The boys are dumbfounded when they find Christian and Aaron, but things starts to go hectic around the manor when these two gentle man arrive at their door step, since Christian and Wyatt are like identical Twins._

-------------------------------------------------

**A Very Special Thanks to HistoryBluff 1990**

----------------------

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell peeked through the door gap into Chris's room. He saw Chris, sitting on his bed, biting his nails as usual. Chris tended to bite his nails whenever he was nervous, anxious or angry. Wyatt knew every action and movement that Chris made, he couldn't get away with anything when it came to him. Wyatt mentally repeated to himself what he was going to say to Chris for turning up so late. It was nearly five hours ago that he'd gone away and he knew Chris would be angry. Hence, the biting of his nails like a mad dog, but no matter how much Chris bit his nails; they always seem to be in perfect condition, all well manicured.

Just then Chris got up and moved away, disappearing from his brother's sight. Wyatt strained himself to see where Chris has disappeared to, he turned left and right when he felt the tell tale sensation of someone orbing behind him. Slowing turning his head to the left, he saw Chris standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Found what you were looking for," Chris asked Wyatt who started to rummage around on the floor, as if looking for something.

"Not really..." Wyatt said smiling just as Chris came down and pulled Wyatt up by clipping his left ear, receiving Wyatt's howl of pain in reward.

"Ow...Ow…" Wyatt howled as Chris pushed him inside his room before closing the door behind him.

"Where the hell were you?" Chris asked Wyatt who just smiled before looking around the room as if he was seeing it for the first time.

"You know...just here and there..." Wyatt said clapping his hand back to front as he observed Chris nervously.

"Wy...where is Aaron?" Chris asked as Wyatt smiled at him widely. "WELL..."

"Oh, Aaron...well...I think he's probably back at his motel or hotel," Wyatt said sitting down on the bed.

"Wyatt, what happened?" Chris asked standing in front of him as he shook his head.

"Nothing," Wyatt said giving him another one of his classy perfect smiles. "Just used some memory dust on the kid, you know...cause I don't want him thinking that his fellow cheated on him."

"Really..." Chris said with his eyebrow raised. "Is there something else you are not telling me Wy?"

"Well...okay fine, you don't need to beat it out of me," Wyatt said as Chris stared into his ocean blue eyes. "I was chatting to him and I found something out that I never would have thought of at all."

"Which is?" Chris said as Wyatt got up and took his hand.

"Chris...you know I love you," Wyatt said as Chris nodded. "And you know that no matter what, I'll go through anything and against anyone for you, right."

"Wy...stop changing the subject," Chris said looking at Wyatt with his eyebrow's raised.

"Just hear me out," Wyatt said holding his hand out. "I loved you the moment I first saw you Chris, and when that love turned into affection... I was scared that I might lose you… but when I found out you love me the same way, I was Ecstatic and I loved you even more. At that moment I thought I couldn't love you anymore than I did right then. Later I realised I was wrong, when mom told us about your past, you going back in time to save me, I loved you even more, to see that you would give your own life to save me."

"Wyatt..." Chris trailed off as Wyatt got onto his knees.

"Just let me finish, please," Wyatt said as he took Chris's hand in his. "I love you Chris, and I want to spend my every living moment with you. With you by my side, I can accomplish everything even the impossible. You are the reason I wake up every day in this world Chris and when I wake up with you by my side, I count myself as the luckiest man alive. I want that feeling every day Chris, and I always want us to be together and here is my way of showing you how much I Love you."

Chris, on the other hand, started to panic. When Wyatt took out a small blue box from his pocket, in his heart, he knew what was going to happen, but his mind was having hard time grasping the scene, everything was moving far to fast for him.

"Will you marry me?" Wyatt asked. Chris looked stunned and shocked. he didn't know what to do or say, he froze up like a statue. So many times, he had dreamt that some day Wyatt might ask him this but now, when he finally does ask him... he didn't know what to say, so many questions were popping up in his mind. For one thing, what will all the others will say about this? What will they say when their parents find out about this?

"Please say something," Wyatt asked looking up at Chris, his eyes filled with hope.

"Wyatt... I am sorry...I Can't..." Chris said shaking his head as he trailed off, hurt by both his own words, and the look on Wyatt's face. He could clearly see that he had hurt Wyatt. He saw it in his eyes, clear as day, those blue eyes, glazed over with crystal clear tears just as Wyatt gave a little nod before getting up.

"I'll... Understand," Wyatt said in a voice so unlike his, as he slowly turned away and made his way to the door.

"Wyatt please...," Chris said as Wyatt stopped to look at him, his eyes clearly telling Chris 'I love you but clearly you don't love me enough'. "You got to understand me, I wish I could say 'Yes', but...I am sorry." Wyatt, however, couldn't do anything except give him a little nod and a tight smile before leaving the room.

That night Wyatt never showed up for dinner, even after every one had gone to bed, he still didn't show up. Chris even tried to sense for him but apparently Wyatt was blocking him off. Chris then decided to wait up for him until 3.00 am the next morning, but fell asleep without realising, his tired body giving into exhaustion. There was still no sign of Wyatt the next morning.

By breakfast there was still no sign that Wyatt was coming back. When his mother started to call for him, he refused to respond to her calls. In fact Piper Halliwell got so pissed off with calling for her eldest as her threats were so unsuccessful, she grabbed her keys and left for P3 herself, to check on the band before heading to the restaurant. Chris, on the other hand, began to panic as he started to scream for his lover.

"WYATT," Chris hollered as he paced the attic. No one was home, Leo went to Magic school and Melinda left for her friends' house leaving only Chris home. So he decided to try calling for Wyatt. "WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T MAKE ME SUMMON YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE...WYATT...RIGHT THAT'S IT."

Just then, clouds of swirling orbs slowly appeared into the form of Wyatt who looked at Chris without saying anything. "Oh thank god, WY," Chris said as he rushed to him and hugging him tightly. Wyatt, however, didn't returned the hug; he just stood there, as Chris pulled away.

"Where the hell were you, I was scared to death," Chris said brushing away the thought of Wyatt not returning his hug. "Well..." However, Wyatt just walked away, leaving Chris surprised by his actions.

"Wyatt...WYATT," Chris called after him as he followed him down the stairs. Wyatt then spun around when Chris wasn't expecting it causing him to crash into him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Wyatt said simply before walking away but Chris could clearly see in Wyatt's eyes that he was lying.

"Wyatt, tell me what happened. Chris said as he rushed down to block Wyatt's way. "Come on."

"There's nothing wrong with me, now get out of my way." Wyatt said in a harsh voice before pushing past Chris, leaving him to gawp at him in shock and disbelief at Wyatt's behaviour. "_What is going on with you Wy_," Chris thought to himself as he bit his bottom lip.

**I must Thank every one who reviewed, especially the anonymous reviewers, Thank you so much and others who have reviewed have gotten a personal reply. So Please dont forget to REVIEW. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. **


	7. Crushed

**Thanks HISTORYBLUFF1990, like always, you rock.**

**Now, I would like to dedicate this Chapter to CLAIRE HENRY, for those great REVIEW's and Motivating Comments. Thanks a lot and Sorry for the Late update of the Chapter. Enjoy.**

**ALSO a HUGE Thanks to those who Reviewed, ALL your comments are appreciated and PLEASE review, THANKS.**

---------------------------------

Chris stared into the TV screen before him, his teeth biting away at his nails furiously. Only one thought was speeding through his mind. "Where the hell is WYATT," he thought to himself over and over again. It had been over week and Wyatt barely acknowledged him. Only speaking to him When Chris address him directly and even then any conversation between them was awkward, with Wyatt only responding to his brothers' questioning with short, simple one-word answers, or whenever possible, just gestures.

Other than that, Chris got absolutely no attention from him. No begging, no blowing kisses through the air when no one was looking, no cuddling on the sofa, not even any growling when Chris wore something sexy (which the witchlighter had tried so many times), but everything was in vain. Wyatt was simply refusing to acknowledge him. It was almost as if Chris had become invisible to Wyatt. Which he may as well be now as Wyatt was never home anymore. Chris had become used to being lucky if he caught even a glimpse of his brother at meal times, those being the only reasons Wyatt appeared come home anymore.

What hurt Chris the most was that Wyatt barely pays any attention to him anymore in a civilised human manner. Let alone sexually, the way he used to do when they were alone. Just over a week ago, Wyatt would wink and make slightly more than suggestive gestures to Chris, indicating that he wanted to go somewhere a little more private. Now though, nothing, nadda, zilch. It was as if Wyatt had been turned into a robot. Nevertheless, Chris did know that when he was asleep, Wyatt would go up into his room and stare at him throughout the night. Chris only knew this because one day he woke up in the middle of the night to see Wyatt sitting on his bed staring at him, almost as if he was completely transfixed, zoned out, unable to move as he didn't react when Chris got up.

Chris looked up when he heard Wyatt's voice from the dinning room addressing his mother, his cologne drifting through the air before he came into sight and sat down on the sofa furthest away from Chris, and they both sat down to watch the movie "The Lake House". Chris's eyes slowly drifted towards Wyatt, who kept his gaze determinedly locked on the screen. Chris's eyes then glided over to the clock hanging over the mantle, which read 1:00pm, before his gaze returned to the object of his desire wondering what he was doing home today. Maybe he had a change of mind, maybe he realised what an idiot he had been for all these weeks, or maybe he understood why Chris said no and came to apologise.

Chris, so absorbed in his musings on different scenarios of what Wyatt may be doing here, had not expected the doorbell to go, turned to face Wyatt to see what his reaction would be. To his disappointment, there was no reaction, Wyatt still sat there stonily, refusing to meet his gaze, or even turn his head to the direction of the door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly removed himself from the room and went to answer the door.

Chris was surprised to see a girl around his age standing there with a huge smile plastered upon her face.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked the chestnut before him, who smiled.

"I hope so, do you know if Wyatt Halliwell is home?" She said, looking at Chris who couldn't help but realise how beautiful she was. Her chestnut hair framed her oval face beautifully; her piercing emerald eyes sparkled majestically against her milky white, sun-kissed skin.

Her dress sense was also impeccable, Chris thought as he observed her clothing for a moment; she wore tight-fitting blue denim jeans expertly highlighting her perfectly formed calves, hips and buttocks. Upward from those she wore a low-cut top, leaving visible a fair amount of cleavage, yet still allowing some room for the imagination to dwell.

"And who's asking?" Chris asked in a horse voice, the sight of this woman making his throat dry.

"Isabel," She replied. Flashing a perfect set of white teeth as Chris wondered how a girl like her would know Wyatt.

"WYATT, IT'S FOR YOU," Chris shouted, his eyes transfixed on the beauty before him all the time, as Wyatt immerged from the living room.

"Isabel," Wyatt said, smiling as Isabel rushed into his arms planting a kiss on his lips. Chris, however, couldn't help but blink, and open and close his mouth continuously in a very Piper-like mannerism, as the little peck turned to a passionate one, as they started a furious match of tonsil-tennis. Right in that instant Chris felt as if someone popped his perfect bubble and unleashed roaring dogs upon him.

"I was wondering what was taking so long." Wyatt asked when they pulled apart, gasping for breath, as Isabel smiled, happily cocooned in Wyatt's tight embrace.

"Sorry babe, but my sister kind of delayed me." Isabel said resting her head against Wyatt's chest making Chris feel as though he'd been slugged in the gut by a professional boxer.

"Wyatt, w-who is this?" Chris stuttered as Isabel looked at him before turning back to the blonde.

"My girlfriend." Was all the explanation Wyatt gave, glancing at his brother who appeared caught up in practicing his goldfish impression, incapable of speech.

"W-what?" Chris said, not quite believing his ears.

"You heard. This is my new girlfriend." Wyatt said before walking away with her. "Come, I'll introduce you to my mom."

Chris could only stare after the couple as they disappeared from his view. It took a good few minutes for the information to sink into Chris' mind and when it did, it wasn't pretty.

77777777

Chris dusted his hands together as he smiled, satisfied with the pile he'd put in the middle of Wyatt's room. Wyatt's most prized possessions, everything he ever treasured, from little things he gave to Wyatt to things Wyatt enjoys, were now all in ruins, all thanks to Chris. _"He wants to play dirty, bring it on!"_ he thought waving his index finger, raising the bed several feet into the air before allowing it to fall heavily on Wyatt's favourite blue guitar, making in an odd noise when the string snapped.

"_Next it's you Wy." _Chris thought as he heard his mother holler for him, before he rushed downstairs.

Everyone was sat at the dinner table as Chris joined the room; including Isabel, happily chatting away with Melinda. Chris's eyes immediately travelled to Wyatt, seated on her other side, talking to Leo from across the table, briefly looking up as his brother entered the room, but returning quickly to his conversation.

"Hey Chris," She greeted, smiling curtly at him as he took a seat next to his brother.

"_Wyatt, what the hell do you think you are doing_?" Chris hissed telepathically at Wyatt, angry at what his brother was doing to get back at him. Wyatt, however, gave no indication as to weather he registered what Chris had said or not, as he passed the caramelised sprouts round the table. _"Wyatt. Wyatt? WYATT!"_

Wyatt, doing his best to ignore his younger brother, had no idea Chris would give off a high-pitched wail inside his mind. Having not expected it, he yelped in pain as though someone had burned him with a red-hot poker.

"That's what you get for ignoring an _empath_." Chris whispered, passing the mashed potatoes to his brother. "_Now who is that girl?"_

"_You heard me, my new girlfriend._" Wyatt snapped telepathically.

"_What do you mean by your new girlfriend?_" Chris snapped back coughing lightly. "_What about us_?"

"_What about us?" _Wyatt shot back loading a forkful of food into is mouth. "_I mean come on Chris, I have to think about my future too, you know."_

"_So…Wait! What's that got to do with you dating her?" _Chris asked in total bafflement at the reply Wyatt had given him.

"_Lots. I mean I can marry her for one thing, if I want to_," Wyatt said looking at a gob-smacked Chris.

_  
"So, is that what this is about?" _Chris asked, to which Wyatt said nothing. "_Wyatt have you got any idea how many times I've dreamt that you'd ask me that question?"_

"_Then why didn't you say 'Yes'?" _Wyatt snapped..

"_Cause…because the time isn't right Wy." _He said looking at Wyatt before taking a sip of water.

"_That's bull-shit, and you know it!"_ Wyatt said as Chris shook his head.

"_Come on Wy, I can't…I mean…" _Chris trailed off, not knowing quite how to continue now that he'd started.

"_You were worried what others might say to you!" _Wyatt said, a note of hurt in his voice. "_You were worried about what our parents would say to us if they ever found out. Am I right?"_

"_Wy…you need to understand me." _Chris said looking at Wyatt, although he barely glanced back. "_I love you with all my heart but… I'm scared okay, I am scared 'cause this isn't right, I mean…we are brothers, that's what scares me the most, I don't care if mom or the others think I am gay or homo or anything."_

"_You know I love you Chris, and I would do anything to be with you," _Wyatt said swallowing his food down in one gulp before looking at Chris with his crystal blue eyes. "_And it hurts me to see that you don't trust me enough to take this risk, like I am willing to, you are so focused on what others would think, you're not thinking about us."_

"_I'm saying this because I am thinking about us, Wy_," Chris said setting his knife and fork down. "_It wouldn't take me a second to walk away from our family to be with you and I am willing to go to any length to do so, but…it's just…what about our future, Wy where does it lead us? Huh? You're still in College, how are you going to support us? You can't work and study at the same time, this isn't a movie with a happy ending, 'cause in real life, there are no happy endings."_

"_Why are you so worried, I only asked you to marry me," _Wyatt said placing his cutlery down as Chris saw Wyatt's jaw-line set. "_I am not asking you to run away with me, I just want to move us forward, to begin something new, instead of going around in circles_."

"WELL MAYBE I LIKE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!" Chris yelled as he stood up, knocking the chair over behind him. In that instant every one's eyes turned to him. Chris as shocked at his sudden outburst as much as any of them. Realising he must have channelled Wyatt's anger; he took a deep breath, walked away and grabbed his coat from the rack, ignoring his mothers' calls.

_**THANKS FOR THE** **REVIEW and PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, LOOKING FORWARD TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS. **_


	8. Pissed

**_I must THANK History Buff 1990 as Usual for her amazing work. YOU ROCK . XD_**

The next day Wyatt barely showed any sign of acknowledging Chris's existence. So much so that even Piper and Leo noticed. They couldn't get a straight word out of Chris either, when Piper asked him about his outburst the night before, all she received in return was huffing, puffing and no real answers. When they asked Wyatt about Chris, it wasn't much better, his only answer was "…Chris, who is Chris?" Leo, unlike his wife, had decided against intervening, knowing his boys as well as he did, he knew they would sort the problem out between themselves eventually, and had managed to convince Piper to give them some space for a while.

To make matters worse, Wyatt had decided to invite Isabelle over on Saturday to make up for the dinner. When Chris found out about it, this turned into a sleepover. Chris was so angry about this he lost control of his emotions so badly that his powers began playing up, making every electrical appliance in the house go haywire, electrocuting every occupant of the manor whenever they tried to use anything electrical.

Chris took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from blowing her up, when he saw her cuddling close up to Wyatt on the sofa watching TV, in Chris's spot; smiling and planting soft kisses on his lips whenever he looked down at her. He knew tonight's dinner was destined to become a blood bath if he didn't find a way out of the house, so he decided to go out for the evening, on his own, for the first time in a long time.

He and Wyatt had gone out together rather often before at the weekends when everyone else was in, giving them some privacy, but always stayed in for the quiet weeknights when most people in the house weren't likely to get in until midnight or later, giving them plenty of privacy for the evening.

Chris remembered the last time Wyatt decided to prepare him a romantic meal. Everything always had to be perfect. The roses, the candlelit sunroom, making the evening glow majestically, and the food, well, it was wonderful. Until Chris got food poisoning the next day for eating a meal that hadn't been cooked properly. Wyatt was a lousy cook, Chris knew this, but he didn't want to hurt his feelings, so he ate it regardless of any possible health risks, which now he thought of it were inevitable. He was still thankful for it all the same; he was so touched that Wyatt had gone to such trouble, trying to make it as perfect as he could for him, trying to spoil him rotten; taking care of him, carrying out his every request, even tucking him in at night. He would have liked a little more than just that, but their parents were home, restricting their activities somewhat.

"MOM, I'M GOING OUT," Chris shouted, burying his thoughts inside as Wyatt and Isabel looked at him.

"BUT DINNERS ALMOST READY," Piper shouted back from the kitchen.

"WELL I'M NOT HUNGRY," Chris hollered before slamming the door on his way out. He jumped down the stone steps two at a time, shuddering in the cold as the wind swept through his hair, chilling him slightly, and making him pull his jacket and scarf in around himself tighter. Chris didn't know where on earth he was going, he didn't much care either, all he knew was that he was getting drunk tonight, consequences be damned.

7777777777

"Sorry pal, your name isn't on the list," Said the new security guard at P3 as Chris raised his eyebrows at him, surrounded by others either making their way in or stuck in line behind him waiting to be checked in.

Chris had just arrived at his mother's club after spending four hours orbing almost all over the world. He'd ate dinner at China town in Hong Kong, popped over to Spain for a spot of sunbathing, dropping by in Italy for a bite of pizza, a single slice being all he could afford by that point, as well as deciding to flirt with a few of the attractive young women he ran into on his travels. Then he finally decided to carry out his plan to get drunk and came back to P3. He could've gone to any number of other clubs all over the place but would rather not take the risk. Getting drunk in a foreign country, he knew, would be rather unwise. It would be like inviting any demon on that particular continent to slit his throat while he couldn't properly defend himself. So, he decided, in the interests of safety P3 would be the place he would be passing out in tonight, knowing that the guys there would just phone his home to let his parents know if he needed help getting there.

Right now, however, he felt like having this new security guard sacked for not recognising him. "Sir, could you move aside, please, so that the others can get through." He said, trying to brush Chris aside, the young man's eyes nearly popping out in outrage.

"Do you know who I am?" Chris asked as people filed passed, the guard looking as though he couldn't care less. Safe to say he was pissed, as he tried to make his way in, but the guard moved to block him again.

"I'm sorry," The guard said, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

Chris looked at his tag before addressing the man. "Listen Bob," He hissed, folding his arms over his chest. "My mom owns this place."

"Yeah right," Bob said, chewing his gum while nodding people in. Chris was no doing his best to resist the urge to blow this fatso's ass into oblivion. "Hey, I'm sorry dude, but can you stop wasting my time and just go."

"Yeah, go on, try bossing me about," Chris said looking at the guard. "Cause this is the last day you are going to be working in this club ever again." At that moment, Wyatt and Isabel came along smiling; the guard took one look at them and let them enter immediately. All Chris could do was roll his eyes.

"You let him in, but not me?" Chris said raising his voice as the guard carried on ignoring him and letting other people in. "I swear to god, you better let me in or…"

"Or what?" Bob said, looking into Chris's eyes firmly, showing that he meant business, and could kick Chris's ass right this second if he wanted to.

"What part don't you get?" Chris shouted as Wyatt came out.

"What's the problem here?" Wyatt asked the guard as Chris growled.

"Nothing big," Bob said looking at Wyatt before turning back to trying to deal with Chris. "This kid is trying to get a free pass, claiming to be your brother, or Piper Halliwell's son."

"Well I am, you idiot," Chris hissed as Wyatt looked at him then at Bob.

"Hey mind your language, alright," Bob warned and Chris started opening and closing his mouth repeatedly like a goldfish. "So do you know this kid?"

Wyatt looked at Chris then back at Bob and shook his head. "Nope, never seen him in my life." He said, as Bob nodded, and went back inside. Chris just stood there, shocked by the words his brother spoke. He'd just left Chris hanging out there. How could he do that? The guard chose that moment to snap him from his thoughts.

"You heard him, get out of here," Bob said, as Chris glared at him before turning back an pushing his way through the crowd, his anger turning to tears that blurred his vision as he made his way down the street.

77777777777777

Chris pounded open the Manor's front door with bang loud enough to wake the dead as he stumbled in, looking quite lost.

"hoo thurned off the lights," Chris mumbled to himself, peering around in the darkness, blinking violently, trying to see his surroundings more clearly. Walking slowly, his hands out in front of him, Chris managed to make his way half way in, then he fell flat on his face as the lights were turned on. He looked up to see his mother standing in the foyer, an angry glare set firmly in place upon her features.

"M-mom…." Chris said, trying to get up, but everything around him seemed to spin, dangerously dancing in front of his eyes, forcing him to have to crawl toward his mother instead.

"Chris, have you got any idea what time it is?" Piper said, helping her son up as he swayed side to side on his feet, holding her left hand firmly.

"No…" Chris slurred, shaking his head like a child, trying to smile as she growled.

"Its three in the morning! Where the hell have you been?" Piper asked, knowing the answer already as she took in the state of her son.

"I- I'm…um…sowwie…"Chris said, looking around to see Wyatt standing on the stairs half-naked, with Isabel on his arm. His apologetic guilt instantly turned into anger. "NOOO…I am…not….Cause itz ur fault." Chris slurred, pointing his right hand at Piper who blinked in surprise.

"Mine, Chris…" She began, but Chris put a finger to his lips, indicating for her to silence.

"I am Speakin…" He said, shaking his head before pointing a finger in the air. "hoo…owns that club? Huh? U orrrrrr misster twize blezed ova…there?" He asked, jabbing his finger in her chest, drunkenly.

"Chris, what are you talking about?" Piper asked, bemused at the speech her youngest was trying to deliver. She was shocked beyond belief, never before had she seen her son this drunk.

"Shuuuhhhhh…I am still talkin ere…" Chris said placing his finger upon her lips, trying to silence her. "Ur son dere….kicked me out…" He said, jabbing his finger on the table next to him. "Um….oof thah club….uuuu….own," He continued, jabbing Piper with his finger this time. "Sooo…..am I noth…ur son?…tell me….am I or noth?"

"Chris, sweetie, you are obviously way too drunk to think properly," Piper said, as Chris's knees hit the floor and shocked him at the sudden pain in his knees.

"Owww…why you hateh me…" Chris cried as Piper pulled him up.

"Sweetie, I don't hate you," Piper said as Chris sniffed.

"Then…why u pushed me?" Chris cried like a child, as Piper stared at him in surprise. "You hateh me….Juss like Wy…" Chris sniffed in, and right then emptied his stomach all over her and the floor, as darkness enveloped him.

_**Thanks for the REVIEWS GUYS, espeically the Annoymous reviewer, whom I couldn't personally reply, but thanks for the review, guys.**_

_**Marcus1233, angelkat2502, Claire henry, andrewhot, History Buff 1990 and fairyofmusic.**_

_**Thanks for the review Guys.**_


	9. Love

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **__**: JayneyHunter, FairyofMusic, lexi-Charmed and MelindaHalliwell. THANKS GUYS FOR The Great Reviews for "Shock or Surprise" :D**_

Chris slowly opened his eyes to a heavy headache and a sickening taste in his mouth. Chris didn't know what to do but moan a little as he held his head. He didn't know where he was or what the hell he was doing there since everything was still a little blurry for him to see anything clearly. All he can remember was, getting drunk in a dinky little club, that's a sorry excuse for a club and then…blank.

Chris looked around once his eye sight adjusted to the streaming light that's pouring through the glass-stained windows. He found himself on the living room couch, tucked under a baby blue blanket. "Great…" Chris mumbled as he pushed the blanket aside before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position just as his surroundings danced in front of him and before he can do anything else, he emptied his stomach to the sickening taste at the back of his throat.

"Chris, sweetie, are you alright?" Piper said coming into the living room from the kitchen after hearing her son hurl. "Oh god Chris, what made you drink like this?"

"What happened…?" Chris moaned holding on his head with both his hand since it felt as if someone was banging him with a heavy mallet.

"What happened? You tell me what happened?" Piper said as Chris orbed himself a bucket where he emptied his stomach, well there isn't much in his stomach to empty, he tasted mostly of the sick bile at the back of his throat., before looking at his mother. "You missed dinner, then you turn up at three in the morning, with all hell breaking loose………Is there something bothering you sweetie?"

"No…" Chris said as he wiped his mouth with a tissue Piper handed him before orbing his pile of sick into the bucket from the carpet.

"Chris you know you can always talk to me about anything right?" Piper said as Chris looked at her with unsure eyes as Piper smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me and…Oh by the way that's personal gain." she said as she playfully swatted his head before walking away.

Chris watched his mother leave before letting his head hit the pillow like a ton of bricks since he can hear odd ringing in his ears, as if someone was putting too much pressure on his head. He was ever so slowly drifting off to sleep when someone orbed into the room, opening his eyes he saw his aunt looking down at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi sweetie, how you doing?" Paige asked in sugary voice as Chris looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You know I noticed you haven't been asking me money much as you used to but here you go." Paige said handing him 50 dollars as Chris sat up.

"What is it?" Chris asked as Paige looked at him smiling widely. "Aunt Paige…"

"What, I just missed doing this," Paige said as Chris looked at her as he took the money from her outstretched hand.

"You missed, giving away your money to me?" Chris asked as Paige nodded. "is it the same aunt Paige, who said and I quote Chris honey as much as I love giving you pocket money, you should really consider getting a part-time job."

"Well…then guess what, I hire you," Paige said looking at Chris who looked at her confused even more. "I mean you still looking for a part-time job right?….good, then I hire you, and your first job is……looking after a new charge, how about that?"

"Oh no," Chris said shaking his head. "There is no way I am taking another charge."

"Come on Chris, the elders insisted that you do," Paige said looking at her nephew.

"What…why me?" Chris asked as Paige shrugged.

"Cause you already know him, that's why?" Paige said sitting down next to him, who looked clueless.

"His name is Aaron and he is a potentional future whitelighter," Paige said as Chris looked confused before realising who she was talking about.

"You mean Aaron Davis?" Chris said as Paige nodded.

"See you already know his surname?" Paige said getting up. "Well good luck with your charge and oh by the way Kyle said he wants your help with one of his charge, cheers." with that she disappeared in swirling orbs as Chris shouted after her.

"Aunt Paige…..," Chris shouted at the ceiling like a little kid before letting his head hit the pillow.

7777777777777777

Chris sat outside of the ice cream parlour, the one his mom use to take him and his brother when they were young, even though they still go there, it just not the same anymore.

"So, where have you been?" Chris said as he sipped his drink while looking at the man sitting before him.

"You know here and there," Kyle said shrugging. "but what I am really here for is for you to help me, you see, one of my charge in Malaysia got herself in some deep trouble, when her boyfriend dumped her, resulting her to get drunk and to cast a spell that backfired in a major way, which wreaked havoc on the city."

"Ow, what kind of spell did she do?" Chris asked looking around when he spotted two figures in the crowd.

"A spell to turn her boy friend into a rat, but instead of that," Kyle said looking at Chris, who was now hiding behind the Menu card. "It turned the city rats into a vicious blood thirsty rodents."

"Oh…okay," Chris said sliding down into his seat as he saw Wyatt and Isabel walk towards the ice cream parlour. "_please, don't come here, please don't come here, please don't…ah crap."_

"Chris, you okay?" Kyle asked as Chris dropped his menu on the ground before disappearing beneath the table.

"Yeah, just looking for the Menu card," Chris said as he grabbed the card and got up, just then he heard his name being hollered out by a women. "Oh god, hide me." slowly turning around, he saw Isabel waving at him, followed by surprisingly grim Wyatt.

"See, I thought I saw you," Isabel said smiling as she approached Chris, who smiled a plastered smile, that Wyatt easily recognised.

"Isabel….Wyatt," Chris said through his tight lips. "Fancy seeing you two here,"

"yeah Fancy," Kyle said smiling as Chris rolled his eyes at him. However when he turned back, he saw something in Wyatt's eyes that made him smile. He saw nothing but pure jealously, or is it his imagination, either way, its working out fine.

"So who is your friend?" Isabel said looking at Kyle.

"This is Kyle," Chris said looking at Wyatt and Isabel. "Kyle, this is Isabel and Wyatt." however Chris didn't mention the brother or girl friend part.

"Nice to meet you two," Kyle said shaking his hand with Wyatt and Isabel.

"Anyway, me and Kyle got to go, we got something planned for the day," Chris said smiling as he physically dragged Kyle away from the table. "So see you guys later and sorry we can't spend any more time together." with that he turned and pulled Kyle away by his hand, very much like he does to Wyatt.

Wyatt on the other hand grinded his teeth together, and right now to see Isabel smiling widely just pissed him off so badly. He didn't know why, all of the sudden, he hated Isabel, he wanted nothing to do with her, in fact he just wanted to shove her in front of the upcoming traffic for smiling so unnaturally.

777777777777777777777

That night, Wyatt stayed up, waiting for Chris, who didn't turn up till 5 in the morning. Of course seeing this only made his inner thoughts to tell him things that weren't true. Wyatt looked out of the window into the mystic day, the sun just started to rise as it shown its mystic golden glow in that early morning. Already the birds have woken up to sing their morning prayer, while the Milkman passed through and not to mention the kid on the bike, throwing the paper all over people's front yard.

Wyatt didn't like the past couple of days, since he and Chris are beginning to fall out. Wyatt couldn't help but wonder if its all his fault that they are falling out on them. He loves Chris so much, that he couldn't imagine spending rest of his life without him. But what will happen if their parents were to find out about them. This thought always scared the hell out of Wyatt, no matter how powerful he maybe, he can't help himself get scared when it comes to them.

Wyatt can think of some many times that they were nearly busted and number of the times they got busted. Their both aunts caught them and not to mention their father, but all of them were cleared with little memory modification from Wyatt since being the twice blessed does have its perks. Wyatt who was drowned in his own thoughts looked up when he heard door lock click and Chris walked in silently but stopped when he saw Wyatt.

Chris didn't know what to say, to find Wyatt sitting by the window looking quite lost. If it was any other day Chris would snuggle in with Wyatt but now its just a thought since his lover was pissed off with him.

"hey," Wyatt said as Chris looked surprised but replied back in whisper as he moved around the bed to remove his shoes and his jacket. Wyatt didn't know what to say so he just sat there watching Chris, who got changed before jumping into the bed, usually the boys will make the bed magically join to form a king size bed, but now they kept it separate, of course Wyatt, he was now without the support of his lover's body to keep him safe, often ends up meeting the hard floor in middle of the night.

Wyatt sat there looking at Chris, who seem to be shivering under the cold blankets. Chris on the other hand shivered like crazy as he pulled his duvet cover over him, since everything was cold around him like ice, however he didn't expect Wyatt to slip next to him unsuspectingly as he wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I am sorry," Wyatt whispered as he held Chris who was on his side and didn't say anything. "Please…Chris, I was just…upset."

"so you decided to abandon me" Chris said still facing away from Wyatt.

"No, you know, I would never do something like that," Wyatt said turning Chris on his back before making Chris to look into his eyes. "I Love you Chris."

"Really, cause I thought you never seen me in your life," Chris said as Wyatt looked taken back. "Oh wait, I forgot, you only use that line when you go on a date with hot girls and once u get what you need from them, you come back here with another line, trying to bed me."

"Chris, I am sorry alright," Wyatt said placing his hand upon Chris's who pulled away at the touch. "I know you are mad, and you have every right to be….and I know I have been a jerk, alright, so I am sorry, please. I was mad……"

"You know what forget it, I don't care," Chris said sitting up as Wyatt sat up with him. "Okay, cause it seems like you care more about yourself than me."

"Chris, don't say that," Wyatt said as Chris turned away from him. "You know, I would do anything for you."

"Oh Yeah, I know," Chris said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Like yesterday when you said that you don't know me in the club, I mean have you got any idea how hurt I was…just forget it…."

"Chris, look at me," Wyatt said turning his cherub. "I Love you and I would give my life for you and I am so sorry that I hurt you,"

"Please…" Chris begun in his casual neurotic tone, when Wyatt crushed his lips with Chris. "Wy….d-don't….we…h-----haven't finish……" Chris moaned arching his back as he exposed his neck to Wyatt who hungrily feasted on.

_**Thanks for the Review Guys, Especially to:**_

**_C.W.Halliwell, angelkat2502, JayneyHunter, fairyofmusic, Criminally Charmed, lexi-charmed, Marcus1233 and Stromy322._**

**_Anon Reviewers CelticWolfster, Steph and BryanSmith THank you GUYs so much, I know I couldnt personally thank you three, but you guys are great._**

**_Also to Show, how much I appericate you guys, I am gonna update the fics you guys want me to UPDATE, so in your review, in the bottom, let me know which fic you guys want me to Update next from my Story Collection. Cheers._**

**_Matt_**


	10. Demon

"Wy…I love you so much," Chris moaned beneath Wyatt, who rocked back and forth, ramping into Chris hard as he can, just as blood rushed into his brain, making him hear a ringing sound inside his ears from the pleasure.

"Wyatt….Wyatt…come..." Chris's voice moaned as Wyatt's vision slowly went out of focus while he gasped and moaned Chris's name out. "WYATT…" Chris moaned but then it slowly turned into a impatient turned shouts. "WYATT…..GET UP," a voice shouted. "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE,"

Wyatt snapped his eyes open to find himself alone on his bed, while the alarm clock blazed next to him, indicating its past nine. _"it's all a dream…."_ Wyatt thought to himself as turned his head to the left to find Chris asleep in the bed few feats away from him.

"BOYS," Piper voice yelled as Wyatt watched his sleeping angel who pulled his mattress close to him before disappearing underneath it. "CHRIS, WYATT," Piper screamed just as they heard explosions.

"Shit," Wyatt thought as Chris sat up in bed just as Wyatt disappeared in swirling orbs.

Piper dived out of a fireball's way, which missed her by few inches, but exploded in the cabinet near her, sending shards of glasses and china all over the places as the glass pieces slashed her. Piper once again flicked her wrist at the huge brute demon, who just stumbled back with a pissed off look in his face as he created two fireballs in each hand.

"ANYTIME BOYS," She yelled just as she froze the two fireballs that came her way before running into to the sunroom, just as Wyatt orbed in front of the frozen fireballs, only to duck in time as they unfroze and exploded into the wall behind him.

"Shit," Wyatt hissed as he waved his hand, sending the demon through the front door, who flew and landed on the pavement near the road. "Mom, are you alright?" Wyatt asked turning around to find his mother with cuts and bruises.

"You two are so grounded," Piper hissed as Wyatt turned around to heal his mother, however unknown to them, the demon flamed back in behind them with a fireball looking very pissed off.

"Wyatt watch out," Piper yelled as she caught a glimpse of the demon with the fireball. Wyatt who turned around to the shout, saw the demon drop to his knees holding his chest, while they registered the new arrival at the steps.

"heart," Chris hissed venomously as he held his hand out in a fist. Chris made a little twist in the air before him, as the demon screamed going up in flame while swirling orbs appeared in Chris's hand revealing beating heart, who dug his nails into the flesh as blood oozed out.

"Chris….." Piper called out as Chris kept his eyes transfixed on the oozing blood and the heart, he held in his hands. Chris couldn't take his eyes off the heart, something about the blood and the fresh flesh seem to mesmerise him.

"Chris…." Wyatt called out as Chris slowly looked up as the two adults saw that emerald eyes were no longer there, instead there were replaced by pure red eyes with slits. "What the hell….." Wyatt said as both adults looked at Chris who curiously looked at them before looking at the heart.

Wyatt didn't know what was happening, so he took a step forward towards Chris, however before anyone can register what was going on, Chris runs out of the manor in a super-speed leaving behind a light of red trail which disappeared as soon as he was out of sight.

"OKAY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," Piper said completely confused. "I WANT SOME ANSWERS NOW." and as if on cue, swirling orbs appeared in form on a former cop.

"Kyle…." Piper said looking at the deceased Agent as stinge of jealously and anger stirred inside Wyatt.

"Piper," Kyle said looking worried. "Chris, where is he?" However before Piper can reply, Wyatt grabbed Kyle by the collar and begun to shook him vigorously as if he is a rag doll.

"What the hell have you done to my brother," Wyatt hissed as he looked directly into the scared and worried eyes.

"Wyatt, let go of him," Piper said as Wyatt shook his head.

"Its his fault, I tell you," Wyatt said even though they are not sure what really happened to Chris.

"Wyatt…" Piper begun in a warning tone, as Wyatt looked at her before stepping away from Kyle with a venomous look. Wyatt doesn't like him for some reasons, it could be cause deep down he feels insecure. "Kyle what's going on?"

"You know the backfired spell I asked Chris's to help me out with?" Kyle said as Piper nodded, since Paige dropped by last night and told her where Chris was when he didn't turn up for dinner. "Well, you see that when he was helping me out control the rodents that were effected by the spell, he got bitten by one of them and I just found out, those who are bitten by the infected rats are turning into some sort of demons."

"As if in a rat demon?" Piper said as Kyle nodded, but Wyatt once again grabbed Kyle by the collar.

"See its your fault, I swear to god, If anything happens to Chris, you wont live to see the day," Wyatt hissed a threat at Kyle looking directly into the eyes before letting him go as Piper scowled at him for behaving badly.

"I am sorry Kyle," Piper said as Kyle shook his head. "So how do we reverse the effects?"

"Well my charge managed to reverse the spell by this potion," Kyle said holding up a veil with a black liquid in it. "So it's the only chance I think."

"Okay," Piper said as she grabbed the potion from Kyle. "Thanks Kyle." Piper said as he nodded before disappearing in swirling orbs.

"Phoebe, Paige," Piper hollered at the ceiling as Wyatt grabbed the potion from her.

"I do it," Wyatt said as he looked at his mother.

"Wyatt, I think we should handle……….," Piper said just as Wyatt's orbs disappeared through the ceiling. "This…"

77777777777777777777777

When Wyatt's body became corporeal, he saw he was in some kind of harbour as cargo's piled around him as he heard the ocean waves smashing against the rocks nearby. He could sense Chris was here, but something tells him its not going to be easy as he thought to get to Chris.

"Chris…." Wyatt shouted as a rat scurried away in front of him. The night's fog is steadily drifting by, giving its ghostly sense of the night. "Chris, I know you are here and I am not leaving without you." Wyatt shouted out confidently as he looked around the deserted place, the only noise is coming from the harbour ships and the rats.

As Wyatt swiftly and softly moved through the quiet place, a white rat with red eyes ran in front of him but only to stop there to look at Wyatt, who was bit startled to see a white rat with a red eyes, but it soon became clear that it wasn't an ordinary rat, as the rat transformed into Chris.

"Hi Wyatt, what brings you to my place," Chris asked as Wyatt saw the smirk in his angelic evil face.

"This is not your place, come with me, lets go home," Wyatt said stretching his hand out for Chris to take it as Chris laughed.

"Home….this is my home now," Chris said as more rats came out from all over the place. "And this is my family now," he said as they all transformed into demons.

Wyatt looked around him, there were around forty demons that surrounds him, he knows the can kill them easily, but he wants to Chris willingly to take his hands first before he goes for the drastic measurements.

**_Thanks for those who reviewed, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, dont forget to Review. _**


End file.
